Killing Game The Deleted Scene
by CarolHQPanzarin
Summary: Kathryn Janeway and her crew are trapped in a 20th holonovel while the Hirogen take command of Voyager. She and Chakotay attempt recover the crew and ship control, but some unexpected feelings emerge and a promise is made.


Title: Killing Game – The Deleted Scene

Author: CarolQ Continuum

Summary: Based on the Fourth Season episode Killing Game. Kathryn Janeway and Voyager´s crew are trapped in a World War II holonovel while the Hirogen take command of Voyager. She, the French Resistance leader, and Chakotay, the U.S. Army Captain, attempt recover the crew and ship control, but some unexpected feelings emerge and a promise is made.

Pairing: Kathryn Janeway and Chakotay

Genre: Romance

Rating: K+

Disclaimer: Star Trek Voyager Series are Copyright and Trademark Paramount Pictures. No infringements intended.

Authors Note: Reviews are welcomed.

--------------------------------------------------------

They were crawling quietly through the Jeffreys tubes for about 20 minutes now. Their objective was to go to the sickbay and deactivate the neural interfaces the Hirogen were using to control Voyager´s crew.

As far as Kathryn knew she and Seven of Nine were the only ones released by the doctor from the neural interface but hopefully she could use her history knowledge to persuade her 20th century American allies take her 24th century ship back. So far it had worked.

It was really odd however, to see all her senior staff dressed and acting like real World War II characters – B´Elanna, Tuvok, Seven of Nine and she were key characters in the French Resistance gathering and sending vital information to the American Army - Captain Chakotay and Lieutenant Tom Paris.

Kathryn thought she would even find that scenario interesting as a holonovel to entertain herself with, only if the safeties protocols were on and the neural interface off.

"You're awfully quiet Mademoiselle Katrine." – Chakotay or Captain Miller said interrupting her thoughts.

"I'm just thinking our plan through Chak.., Captain Miller." – She immediately responded looking back at him in the Jeffreys tubes.

"This net of tunnels is quite long, was it built by the locals?" – Captain Miller wasn't really interested about the tunnels construction; he had a lot more important issues to think about but he sensed the French Resistance leader a little apprehensive and making a conversation was the least he could do to easy her mind. Miller was impressed by her courage and stubbornness facing such a dangerous mission; she insisted on going with him even after he totally dismissed the idea. Now, as he crawls in these odd looking tunnels, he realizes that he would not have gone far without her assistance.

"We use these tunnels as hiding place and to transport supplies throughout the city, although we don't know who build it." – Kathryn invented as honestly as she could, hoping he couldn't pick her doubtful tone. He was Chakotay after all, her first officer and closest friend; he knew her better than anyone else on this ship, even thought subconsciously.

"Why do I feel you´re not telling me the whole true Mademoiselle?" – In the Army, as a Captain, it was an essential part of the job to know when someone was lying, it was important to retrieve accurate information and discard the deceiving ones, it was almost an instinct the he had learn to developed. With this french woman, Katrine, although, he didn't need instincts, he knew she was lying; her voice tone, her body language, even the look on her eyes proved it. It felt as they were already very close friends.

But Captain Miller was feeling more than that. He knew he didn't have the luxury to lose his objectivity; the whole St. Clare town and maybe the faith of the war were depending on his ability to uncover the Nazi's secrets, but he couldn't help wondering about this beautiful, bright and mysterious ally, he couldn't help caring deeply for her.

He thought it was a frightening sensation having such deep feelings for someone he´d met a few hours ago.

"We all have our little secrets Captain. I'm no different." – She said, eyeing him. "Damn him! Even incorporating a 20th century holodeck character Chakotay knew her better than herself!" – She thought, feeling a little uncertain about his blindly cooperation with her plan.

They have reached the bulkhead leading to the Sick Bay. From there she could try to access the Sick Bay console and shut down the neural interface so the crew could finally fight back the Hirogen attack.

As she headed for the access terminal, Chakotay intercepted her asking – "Have you considered all the risks Mademoiselle Katrine?" – "What do you mean Captain Miller?" – She immediately responded. And although Kathryn knew exactly what Chakotay had meant with that question, she needed to know how different Captain Miller´s and her first officer´s minds were and if she could fully trust him. "This is a very risky situation, we´re not sure about the weapons the Nazis have in this compound, as far as we know it could be a suicide mission. I´m U.S. Army, I´m trained for this kinds of situations, but you…" – "I´m just a small town rebel woman." – she interrupted looking straight into his eyes as she had done many times when questioned by her first officer.f

"No, you´re the most bright, courageous and…beautiful woman that I´ve ever laid my eyes on, and I feel compelled to protect you, to guarantee your safety, although I´m sure why this feeling is so strong within me." – He blurted out, not really understanding where all those words were coming from.

Kathryn was completely unprepared for what she had just heard. She was prepared to argue and fight for her plan execution but hearing that from Chakotay brought back some warm memories; those she couldn´t and wouldn´t want to forget.

"Captain, I…." – she started, placing her hand in his chest, just above his hearth. Kathryn wasn´t sure how to respond to Chakotay´s revelations; she wasn´t even sure if was Chakotay saying those words at all. But as she looked into his eyes, those gleaming eyes looking at her with such caring and longing, Kathryn couldn´t help to remember that look and how it made her feel. "Please call me John, Mademoiselle. I know those words were uncalled for, but I meant them." – He said taking her small hand from his chest and kissing it softly.

Kathryn trembled with his mouth´s touch in her hand – "John, I was indeed taken aback with your words, but as strange as this may sound to you, I want to hear them again someday, when you invite me to dinner after a long shift of review Voyager´s logs and reports. And that´s why we have to win this war and I can´t do it without your help, without you beside me…" – She did not miss the puzzled look on his face and his attempt to decipher her statement but when he started to protest she immediately placed a finger on his lips, lingering it there a little long to savor the sensation.

"You will hear them again Katrine, I promise you…" – He whispered against her finger.

He reluctantly released her hand, kissing it one more time. Kathryn was flushed; Chakotay´s or John´s words truly touched her. She tried to regain control of her emotions as she reached the access panel and tap the command codes.

"Damn! There´s a level 9 force field around the surgical bay consol, we´ll have to go in and shut it down." – A frustrated Kathryn stated.

"Force field?" – Captain Miller asked, while working on the bomb detonator. He was having a hard time concentrating on the task; his mind was totally focused on the woman next to him.

"I´ll explain latter." – She said softly, almost whispering, knowing how frustrating it must be to him to be kept in the dark - "Set the detonator for 5 minutes."

A few days later …

Voyager was still recovering from the Hirogen last attacks; the major systems did not sustain heavy damage and the repairs were almost fully complete.

It´s crew was too rapidly recovering despite of the repeated injuries that most of them had suffered thanks to the fine physician on board, as the Doctor insisted on reminding the Captain.

Kathryn Janeway was sitting on her sofa, with a cup of coffee in one hand and a pad on the other. She still had a full pile of those pads – late logs, engineering, tactics and securities reports to be read and approved. Her mind however was not as cooperative as she wished; she still wondered about the past few days, about Captain John Miller.

"Were his feelings real? Or just neurological stimulated by a holonovel? How poetic it would be if the French Resistance leader and the Captain of the U.S. Army were romantically involved." – she sadly thought, trying to keep those memories deeply buried for the moment.

She stood up ordering the replicator another fresh cup of black steaming coffee. Taking another pad from her center table, she started to read as the office door chimed. "Enter." – She called.

Voyager´s first officer entered giving a quick look in the pile of pads placed in the center desk. "I thought the Doctor recommended the Captain take easy for a few days." – And there was Kathryn´s best friend, the over protective and caring Chakotay she got to know, admire and care for the past 4 years.

"Feel free to take a few of those with you on your way out." – She teased him and was rewarded with a bashful smile and a head nod. "Maybe I´ll but that will depend on the answer I get from you." – He said seriously however with a hidden grin.

Kathryn tuned on her sit, fully facing him, she did not miss the hidden intentions behind his words but decided to play his game – "Well, Shot! I really want to get rid of some of these reports Chakotay."

"Have dinner with me tonight, Kathryn?"

---------------------------------------------------


End file.
